Late Nigh Action
by Darkkara18
Summary: ok this is basicly a story about what happens when the city is to quiet for its goood and what a certian dark team member has a secert does to make it interesting and she decies to take robin along
1. Chapter 1

Iam back hahaha you thought I was gone for good but I am not I am the dark in every Kara that hates Starfire. LOL JK I am back after both of my stories where deleted so during the time I was gone. Many things have happened like 1.I left my LIFE back in California for a life out here in Small Ville Texas. 2. I have written a new story (no shit). Well that's about it I will repost my 2 stories and make sure that it says "I DO NOT OWN"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Late Night Action Chapter one: Secrets

It was night the moon was the only light on the roof that night.Everthingin the city seemed peaceful 'way to peaceful" thought the leader of the titans. Robin was on top of the towers roof .He believed that it was to quiet to be normal in the city it was weeks ago when the titans were on a mission and the rest of the time it was too good to be true.

"Everything is boring out there huh?" said the mysterious member of the team Raven. "Yes it is" Robin answered very lamly.Raven sighed and went to the edge of the tower and sat down. "Its days like these I just want to go out there and start some trouble," Raven said. "But then you realize that your job is to stop trouble not start it right?" Robin said as he approached raven. Raven could not help but laugh, Robin smiled 'she looks cute when she laughs' he thought. "What's so funny Raven?" Robin said as he sat down next to her.

Raven stopped "o it's nothing you wouldn't understand" she said. "Well tell me and we'll see" Raven moved her head towards his "No way boy blunder" she whispered. He took her hand "I swear I'll not tell a soul." "You swore to starfire that you would eat her pudding of sadness with her" "This is different" "how?" "Because this has something to do with someone I love" Raven was stun 'did he really mean what he said? Or was he just bullshitting so he could get his way? What ever it was she wasn't going to fall for it'

"Sure Robin you love me and while were happily married and having kids I still will not tell you," Raven said with pure scacame in her voice. Robin slowly moved his head towards hers and lightly kissed her. She was stunned no one ever kissed her before she felt different. "You might be in danger if I tell you," she said as she turned her head. "How bad can it be?" "I might be able to tell you but I'll show you meet in the garage tomorrow night," she said getting up from were she was sitting "ok I will" robin said also getting up.

"Ok then just wear streets clothes then" she said she was about to leave before Robin pulled her body towards him and turned her around. He kissed her again but this time it was hard he was surprised when she started to kiss back he wanted to continue tougher but she stopped. Robin had a puzzling look on his face right before he was going to question her she told him "We better get some sleep lover boy don't want you tired for tonight"

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_And now time for my AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT IN CLUDES ALL THE TEEN TITANS THEY ARE OWNED MY DC COMICS. Sorry I left you guys on a cliffhanger the next chapter will be posted up in a couple of days! _


	2. Chapter 2:the meet up

AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCPET MY CAR IN MY PARENTS DRIVEWAY WHICH I AM STILL MAKING PAYMENTS ON. ENJOY

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Late night action Chapter Two: The meet up

Through out the whole day robin was on edge of what was to come of the night. Ever since last night he had a weird feeling in his stomach that made him nervous. What was to come of the night he didn't know, all that he knew was that he kissed Raven and she kissed back.

"I did not know what to make of the situation" he thought

"I confessed his love to her and she took it as a joke. I should confront her about it but I know that if i did then I'll risk losing out on a adventure with Raven and also looking like a jerk." Robin decided that the best thing to do was to get in the gym and work his problems out on the bag.

Through out the whole day Raven was in her room, the team left her alone as usually except for beast boy who came around every once and a while to annoy the shit out of her. As usual Raven kicked him out of her room and she got back to doing her activities that no one on the team bothered to know about.

"It's a big risk" she confessed to herself as she got back on the floor from kicking beast boy out for the last time. "But it worth it I can't take the burden of accomplishing something and not having anyone know" she proceeded to prepare herself mentally for the adventure that will happen tonight.

All day long both titans avoid the presences of anyone else form the team, the team was confused Starfire ask both Raven and Robin if anything happened to them. They both replied no. as night felled and the three other titans head out towards their rooms. Robin wearing a plain white shirt a black jacket and jeans, and of course sunglasses; headed out towards the garage and for about a half hour he waited for Raven to show up.

"Where the hell is she" he muttered to himself 'all that she said was come here at night and of course we didn't set up a time because that would be to reasonable!' as he was deep in thought Raven teleported right behind him and went next to his ear and "Boo!" she yelled Robin jumped and took a hold of Ravens wrist.

He noticed that raven was not dressed the way he thought her street clothes wear she had a black cami on and a short jean black shirt with leggings on. All Robin thought was 'wow she's hot; please don't let her be a secret hooker!' "

"You ready to go!" she said as she interrupted his thoughts.

"go where?" he replied

"Well that would take the fun out of the secret" she said as she head out towards the darker light parts of the garage. Robin followed her like a lost dog until she reached a trap and revealed a…car?! Robins eyes became discs.

AN: ok your prob wondering what took me so long to write this and why did it take years well the truth is I was lazy and every time I started writing a chapter either it would be deleted or the computer I wrote it on crashed. So when I started writing it on paper I would be too lazy to type it up. Well now I have my own lap top and I can't help but want to finish what I have started so to all the people who have been waiting thank you and I am sorry. So people please R&R I promise a new chapter will be released by the end of this year lol. Also if you review I'll give you a cupcake :D


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I DON NOT OWN ANYTHING TEEN TITANS IS OWN BY DC COMICS WHICH IS OWN BY WB AND WB HAS CONTENT ON CARTOONNET WORK THAT BROUGHT UPON THE ANIMATED SERIES AND NOW SINCE THIS RANT IS OUT OF THE WAY on to Late night Action….

Robin eyebrows shot up which meant his eyes were going to come out of his head at any second. He could not take his eyes off of the dark vehicle that was right in front of him it looked like no other car that existed in the world. Raven smiled and landed up against the car "so what do you think" she said with a shyly smile on her face.

"WOW!" Was all Robin can say Raven took the keys out of her pocket and jingled them in front of Robins face. "Well are you going to go in or what?" Robin reached up to grab the keys from Raven but Raven pulled them back "There is no way in this dimensions I am going to let you drive the risk"

Robin eyebrows raised in a questionable look "the risk?" he repeated. "Ya what did you think I would call it the Ravenmoblie?" "No acutely I was thinking more as the azarath-a-natter" Robin responded with a slight chuckle in his voice. Raven sighed "Well then I guess you're not coming because you're taking too long "she began to open the driver door. "Wait!" robin practical shouted "I am coming with you" he ran to the side of the car into the passage seat.

"Ok there just one thing I need to ask you to do" Raven said as she put the keys in the ignition. "And what's that?" Robin stated "don't mention the titans at all" raven said as she stated the car and they left out into the city.

AN: ok I know its short but stuff has happened and I swore I'll have a new chapter out before the end of the year and so to stay on a deadline I'll post a new chapter out in two weeks. Thanks for my reviews


End file.
